A Very Emily Story
by unknownknight95
Summary: Basically this story is all about Emily! want to know the juicy details? read and find out. : might be one shot, might not, depending on your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

An Emily Story

**Emily POV**

"Emily!"

_ughh..its way too early. _I think to myself as my mom calls from downstairs. I decide to get up, wondering why exactly my mother decided to wake me so early. It was only 6:00 and school doesn't start until 8:30. Nonetheless, I slowly unravel myself from the multiple blankets consuming me and make my way to my feet. With my eyes still slightly closed, I saunter over to my mirror so I can asses what needs to be done. My hair is a tangled mess, my eyes are slightly swollen and red from constantly rubbing them, and my body, I wont even go into detail about that disaster. I pull my jeans over my legs and throw on a black form-fitting top. "Atleast I look semi-decent," I mutter.

I walk downstairs to find my mom wide awake, reading today's newspaper with a cup of hot coffee in her hand.

"Good morning sweetie," she says, as I walk over and lightly kiss her on the forehead.

"Good morning mom," I reply.

I start to mumble to myself as to why she needed to wake me up as early as she did but no matter, it took me a while to untangle my hair anyway.

"Alright mom, I will see you later,"

"Ok sweetie, have a good day," she manages to say while still wrapped up in the entertainment section of her newspaper.

_**Later on at school…**_

"Hey Em!"

I turn to see my best friend, Hanna Marin, walking towards me with a huge grin. She always looked so radiant. She was a drop dead gorgeous blonde with the eyes of an angel and a grin that could make you melt. I only dreamed about being as beautiful as her.

"Hey Hanna," I reply coolly. "Where are Spencer and Aria?"

Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery. Also my best friends. Between Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and I, we form an inseparable group of the best friends anyone could ask for. Spencer is the genius of the group. She makes straight A's in her advanced classes without even the slightest bit of effort, and Aria, well Aria is the musical and poetic genius. She writes her own songs, plays the music to them, while singing along beautifully. She also plays 5 or 6 instruments. That's the thing about our group, though. We all have our thing. Or at least they do. I'm not exactly the brightest, most talented, nor prettiest. I'm just kind of average in comparison. Sometimes I wonder how I even fit in with them. Yeah, I am a swimmer, but when it comes down to it, I'm not the best, nor do I desire to be. I just kind of let Paige McCullers assume that position. She would kill me anyway if I was captain instead of her.

Our group first met when Allison was here. Allison brought us together. Without her, none of us would even be close to being friends. She moved away about a year ago and we haven't heard from her since. Sometimes I wish she had stayed. I loved her, but I have accept the reality that she is never coming back. They already sold her house. I hear a new girl about my age moved in a few weeks ago, but I haven't seen anyone yet.

**3****rd**** person POV**

The bell rang for school to be out. Emily was putting her books in her locker and heading to swim practice when she mindlessly walked in to somebody, making all of her things fall to the floor.

"OMG, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and i…umm…just…sorry." Emily said, mentally kicking herself and trying to hide her embarrassment, but the rosy blush on her cheeks told it all.

The girl looked up at her once she gathered all of her things, "It's okay. I'm Maya. Maya St. Germain," she said while offering her hand for Emily to shake.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Emily."

The two started to talk and get to know each other as Maya walked Emily to swim practice.

"So, how has the move been?" Emily asks.

"Its alright. I have been having trouble sleeping, mainly because my bed has yet to arrive from California and I have had to make use of the floor. But, I have been doing a lot of star gazing, looking at the many wonder my ceiling has to offer," she jokes, playfully nudging Emily's shoulder.

"Well you could sleep over at my house until your bed comes. I'm sure my mom wont mind. You would have to wait until after my swim practice though."

"Wow! That means a lot to me, Thank you! And I don't mind waiting for you at all," Maya smirks.

"Ok," Emily smiles, producing a faint, but noticeable blush.

**Maya POV**

_I cant believe it! First day here at Rosewood high and I have already met some one, some one amazing at that, and just by some stupid chance collision! And I must say, she is absolutely gorgeous. Emily Fields is nothing shy of drop dead beautiful, and I don't even think she know how beautiful she is. Her complexion has a soft glow, and her eyes sparkle ever so slightly, especially when she shows off her mind-melting smile. Her lips, oh gosh, her lips are soft and full, and her body is just wow, I am guessing because of all the swimming she has been doing. She is pure, and kind, and absolutely perfect and I am so lucky. I just get so nervous around her and I know I shouldn't be, but I cant help it. _

"Ready to go?" Emily asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

**Emily POV**

We walk back to my house. When I open the door, I walk in and see my mom relaxing on the couch.

"Hey mom, this is Maya. She moved into Allison's old house. Is it ok if she stays here until her bed arrives from California? She hasn't been getting much sleep on her floor."

" Sure, honey that's fine. Nice to meet you Maya! You can stay in Emily's room," My mom gives her a genuine smile, one I don't see too often from her.

I start to blush. _Oh no, what is going on with me. I shouldn't be blushing at the thought of Maya and I staying in the same room, sleeping in the same bed._

I walk upstairs and show her around.

"Wow you're a really good swimmer," Maya says as she admires my trophies and medals.

"Thanks, I've been doing it for a while. I guess practice does make perfect," I smile.

"so…do you have a side?"

I look over towards her, confused as to what she was saying.

She see my confusion and clarifies "of the bed" she laughs.

"Oh," I blush, "I tend to sleep in the middle."

She smirks, "I tend to sleep in the middle also."

She stands up. "I don't know about you, but I am exhausted!" Maya says and yawns. She walks over to the door, closes it and locks it,

"What are you doing?" I ask, a little confused.

"I sleep with the door locked, It helps me feel safe. Plus, I have to get ready for bed and I am pretty sure you do too," she says.

"Oh. Well whatever keeps you comfortable."

I look down briefly at my hands, and when I look back up I see Maya with her back toward me, pulling her shirt over her head. I cough awkwardly and she turns around.

She gazes at me as she says with a smirk, "You don't mind do you? I usually just sleep in my bra and panties. Plus, I didn't bring any of my clothes from home."

I nod in agreement giving her the ok to continue and she turns back around. I go over to get dressed, or rather undressed, myself, but stop to stare as she pulls down her jeans. _Shit._ I couldn't help myself. I was drooling over her beautiful milk chocolate skin, and it didn't help that she was wearing black lace. I snapped out of my fixated gaze before she could notice and nervously pulled off my shirt and the jeans I was wearing to reveal my purple bra and boy shorts. I guess she could tell I was a little nervous about my body because next thing she said was "Don't worry Em, You're perfect." I blushed and grinned a little and walked over to lay down in the spot she made for me,

"Good night Em," she says sweetly as she kissed me lightly on the cheek before turning over and falling asleep.

"Good night Maya," I choke out faintly, a little above a whisper.

_**Hours Later….**_

I couldn't fall asleep. I lay looking up at the blank ceiling, my eyes wide open. I quietly turn over and look to see if Maya was still sleeping and slowly exhale as I find that she is. I turn over on my side, opposite of where she is, and stare blankly across the room.

Next thing I know I feel her moving closer to me. She puts one hand on my back and she drapes the other over my waist. I can feel her breathing on my neck and it feels so good to have her body next to mine, without barely any space between the two of us. I turn back over and see that her eyes are open. _She is one light sleeper._

"May-" I start to say before she interrupts me by gently placing a single finger on my lips to keep me quiet. Underneath the blanket she slowly grabs my hand and encloses it in hers, lacing her fingers around mine. She pulls me closer and I unknowingly pull her closer to me. Her lips are at my ear and she whispers slowly and softly as my body tenses, "Relax. I can feel you, and I know what you want. And nobody has to find out." She pulls back and I look in to her eyes. "I'm afraid," I whisper. She inches forward until her lips are mere millimeter from mine, grazing them with any change or slight movement. "I know," she says as she closes the space between us, jolting my body and sending a tingling sensation throughout.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for those that reviewed. Here's the next chapter. I struggled with this a bit. Hope you like it. Let me know if you did, if not, I might be forced to stop the updates.

**Chapter 2: Sometimes a Kiss is just a Kiss**

**Emily POV**

I lie in my bed awake, recalling the events that happened a few hours ago. I really kissed her, and she really kissed me. I wasn't able to fall asleep after that, so I just lie, thinking. I don't exactly know if this is who I am or if I am just trying to satisfy my needs because of my relationship with Ben. Ben and I have no chemistry, no passion, and I really needed an outlet from him, and from my separation from Allison. I'm not sure if I am using Maya as my outlet or what, but sometimes a kiss is just a kiss. It doesn't always have to mean something. I guess I have to wait and figure out how I really feel about her.

Maya begins to stir next to me. I look over towards her and smile. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully, so beautifully, just makes me happy in a weird kind of way. It brings joy to see her happy, and even though I just met her, I feel like I've known her for years.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I say with a smile as I lightly kiss her forehead and move the dangling strands of hair out of her face.

She opens her eyes and looks up at me, "Good morning Em, did you sleep okay?" she asks. I nod my head in agreement.

"Listen Maya, I've been up all night trying to figure out the words to say this to you,"

"Its okay Em, I know what you mean. Last night never happened. We're friends okay? I know that's what you want." She says. Maya really has my best interest at heart. Its like she always thinks of me, and caters to my needs before thinking of herself.

"Ok thank you because you're a really good friend to me, and I don't want to lose that part of our relationship because of something we experimented with," I say.

"Ok Em, I understand you," she says as she gently rubs the side of my arm and smiles. "But listen, I have to go home before school, so I will see you later?"

"Definitely."

I watch as Maya walks out of the door smiling at me, me smiling too because I'm happy to have a friend like her, but I can't help but feel like there's something missing. Like there is something I need more. I can't even think about that now, though. I realize I am running a little late for school.

_**At school…**_

**Hanna POV**

"Hey Aria!" I say excitedly, I am so so happy to see her. I walk over to hug her and we start talking about taking a shopping trip this weekend. I am in desperate need of a few new outfits for next week.

"By the way, have you seen Emily today? I saw Maya earlier and thought she would be with her since they are practically living together right now."

"No, I actually haven't," Aria says.

I shrug my shoulders, "Oh well, she is bound to turn up eventually."

**Emily POV**

I decided to skip class today and swim some laps in the pool. We have a big meet coming up this weekend and I need to get my time down a full second.

As I am swimming, I see my phone light up and hear it beep. _I wonder who that could be._

I hop out of the pool and dry off a little before sitting down and reading my awaiting text messages.

**Maya: Hey Em, didn't see you in class today, what happened to you?**

**Emily: Hey Maya! I'm at the pool. Decided to get in some extra practice.**

**Maya: May I join? I could use some practice with my guitar and it may help you to hear the ever so sweet sounds of the one and only Maya S G. ;)**

**Emily: Ohhhh you're too modest ;) no, but that sounds great! See you soon **

**Maya: k **

I couldn't help but smile. Any part of her that is close to me, whether it is mental or physical, makes me feel so safe and happy inside.

**Maya POV**

I grab my guitar from the band room, thinking about what songs I might play for Emily. I smile when I finally come up with one that reflects how I feel. She is going to love it, or at least I hope so.

As I enter the pool area I notice Emily swimming back and forth. Swimming is such a graceful sport, and she looks so calm and serene as the water flows through her body. It takes her a while before she notices me, but when she does she swims over and waves.

"Hey," she says with a smile.

"Hey!" I say smiling back at her.

We stare at each other grinning as if we were two children that just received a new toy before I say, "Ok Em, no distractions. We are both here to work"

She nods and returns to swimming her laps.

I walk over to one of the diving boards and take my shoes off before climbing on top with my guitar.

I begin playing the melody to a song called "weak," just loud enough to where Emily can hear it.

I take a deep breath and start to sing:

"I don't know what it is that you've done to me, but its caused me to act in such a crazy way, whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing, it's a feeling that I want to stay. Because my heart starts beating triple times, with thoughts of loving you on my mind, I cant figure out just what to do when the cause and cure is you…."

I come to a stop to see Emily staring at me with glazed eyes. She swims over to where I am sitting and I put my guitar down, and motion for her to take a seat next to me. When she sits I glance down at my hands as I am nervously playing with them.

She finally speaks, "Maya, that song. It was beautiful, but why did you pick it?"

I look up and speak, looking straight into her eyes, my eyes a little glazed over from the tears that are slowly building up, "Listen Em, I haven't been completely honest with you. That kiss…that kiss wasn't just another kiss for me. I felt something and I haven't been able to get you off of my mind ever since. Every time I am around you I can't think straight, my palms start to sweat, and my heart feels like it skips a beat. I am supposed to be this strong, confident person, but you make me weak. You make me forget about my strength and my confidence and all the other things I am supposed to be. I am so vulnerable with you and it hurts me to be around you and not be able to show or express my feelings for you," I grab her hands. "And I can understand if you feel awkward around me after this and if you don't want to see me, but I cant hide it anymore. I cant hide the fact that I _care_ for you, Em."

It felt good to get that off my chest.

We sit in silence for nearly half an hour before she gets up and jumps back into the pool without saying a word. She swims toward the center and stops. She turns around and looks at me, raising her index finger motioning for me to join her. I nervously take off my jeans and shirt and hop in and swim over to her. She grabs my hand and leads me to one of the walls. Next thing I know I am underwater looking face to face at her. She inches her way closer to me, puts her arms around my waist and steadies us on the wall before she leans in and joins our lips. She pulls back after a few seconds and grabs my hands and takes me back up to the surface for air. I try to speak, but she puts her finger to my lips, silencing me just as I did her last night.

"Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss, and other times, its so much more than that," she whispers in my ear with a smile while holding her hands to my waist, keeping me afloat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who have reviewed I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Good Things Take Time**

**Emily POV**

_She serenaded me, at school, at the pool. This is all starting to seem so surreal. I kissed her, again. Underwater. I don't even know what came over me. All I know is that when she sang that song to me, she really touched me in a way that nobody else has. I have never experienced something so sweet. I have never felt wanted, almost needed._

As I am deep in thought, I hear my phone beep, breaking me from my mind.

**Maya: Hey**

**Emily: Meet me at the grill. ASAP**

**Maya: ok, on my way now.**

**Maya POV**

She just asked me to meet her at the grill. I immediately feel a smile spread across my face and bolt for the door. I am outside when I remember I didn't pick up my car keys or anything. I was just too excited. The thought of getting another chance to see Emily before the day ends stabilizes me. It keeps me happy.

I go back inside, and this time I decide to look in the mirror before going. I put on that cherry lip-gloss that I know she loves so much and head out.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"You look really nice today," Maya says as she places a hand over Emily's hands, while looking directly into her eyes and smiling.

Emily blushes and gives a subtle smile back, "Thank you."

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Maya asks.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see you and talk. I want to get to know you better. I want to know _all_ of you." Emily says as she grabs Maya's hands in hers again, wanting more contact, and rubbing them gently, her thumbs moving in a circular motion.

"Well whatever it is you want to know, I will tell you. I'm an open book. Let's just hope you like the content just as much as the cover," Maya smirks as Emily blushes even more than she already was.

**Maya POV**

Before I know it I start to pour out my heart to Emily without even meaning to. I tell her every detail, from my life in California as a child to just before we moved. I tell her about my previous boyfriend and how that relationship was dead end before it even started. There's just one question of hers that I have yet to answer. She asks me who I am really, and I hesitate, like I couldn't answer. Nobody has really asked me what I feel. That's why I tend to hide who I truly am sometimes. I am not like other people, so that's what I start to tell her.

"Em, listen. I am not what I seem to be. I put on this front at school like I am so confident, so well put together, but I'm not. I don't know if there is anyone out there like me. I am different than most. I hide who I am because I am afraid. I'm afraid that if I show people how much I care, how much of a big heart I have, they would take me for granted. And I don't want to be that girl that gets hurt in the end because someone doesn't care for me back."

_Did I really just say that to her? Oh no, what am I thinking. I need to be strong right now, but she seems to always bring out my vulnerable side and I don't know why. Maybe I should back off, I know I should actually, but I seem to be drawn to her. _

"Maya, you can trust me. I'm not any different than you. Yeah, we may seem so different on the outside, but inside we are the same. I have this big heart that you talk about, and people do take my kindness for granted, Allison being the main one. She never really cared for me. She was just using me and I fell for it. I was just a part of her little game. I loved her too much, too quickly, and now she is gone and won't even take the time to acknowledge my existence. So I know how you feel, and I just really want you to know that we are on the same page," says Emily.

I look into her eyes as she speaks and she looks so sincere. She has tears in them.

**Emily POV**

I can't believe I am crying right now. I laugh in embarrassment and try to quickly wipe the tears from my eyes.

As if she knows my thoughts, she says with a serious face, "Em, don't worry, you're beautiful, even when you cry. You don't need to be ashamed." I smile, this time without blushing because I finally found out how it feels to be completely comfortable around someone, without any secrets.

_**Back at Emily's house…..**_

**Emily POV**

I decide to text Maya and let her know that I had a wonderful time tonight.

**Emily: I really enjoyed talking with you tonight **

**Maya: I did too. I am glad you asked to meet. **

**Emily: Yeah me too. I feel like I understand you more now.**

**Maya: Same with you.**

**Emily: Soooo….where do we stand? **

**Maya: Ha, idk you tell me?**

**Emily: Answering a question with a question, how nice. ;)**

**Maya: ;) you should know I like to do that occasionally.**

**Emily: I am starting to find out.**

**Maya: Goodnight Em, ;)**

**Emily: Goodnight Maya**

Tonight I lie awake in my bed, thinking, dreaming of what could be. Meeting with Maya was so perfect, and I don't know how it could possibly have gone any better. Things are going so great with her, and I think, no I _know_ I could see a lot of her in my future. But for now, I want to take things slow. Good things take time.

I turn over and sleep, a deep sleep. Just knowing I have someone that will be there for me in the morning puts my mind at ease.

Emily POV

_Uggghh…why do I always wake up so early. And it's Saturday!_

I turn over and roll out of bed. I go to the mirror and examine myself. I feel good today, and I look good. It's starting to be kind of funny to me, these mornings, because the first thing, the first person I think about is Maya. It's like she is stuck in my mind, but I have no problem with that at all.

I decide to call her.

When she picks up its like she has just woken up. I probably woke her up, but oh well. I know she likes to sleep in until 1 o'clock every day, sometimes even during school days.

"Hey you want to go for a walk?" I ask her

"At this time, right now?" she asks, her voice a little raspy.

"Yes, come on. I will be at your house in 5."

I end the call with a click.

When I arrive at Maya's house she is already waiting for me on the steps. I smile at her and wave her over. We walk over to the park.

"So I was thinking we should do something other than just hang out," I say.

"What did you have in mind?" she asks.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe we should go eat some place…. And maybe go see a movie after."

"Dinner and a movie? I think there's a word for that," she smirks.

"Yeah, I think its called date?" I laugh.

**So its safe to assume what the next chapter is about. Want to know what happens on their date? Update will be up within 24 hours. Btw, review with comments, questions, concerns, suggestions. Anything helps. I want to know your thoughts on how I'm doing. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay everyone. I had a laptop situation. Thank you for the reviews. I made sure to take them into consideration while writing this. Keep in mind this is my first make out scene and well I'm not exactly sure how it came out. Btw I watched PLL season 2 again this past week and I noticed 2 things: A) Noel Kahn and Jason D are the hottest guys on the show. And B) Maya is barely even in it and there should have been a lot more of her and Emily considering hanna and caleb, spencer and toby, and aria and ezra get major air time.

Chapter 4 : First Dates and Sweet Dreams

Emily POV

It's 5:20 PM, which means only two hours and ten minutes until my date with Maya tonight. I asked her this morning. I don't know what prompted me to do so, but I did, and I am glad. She is starting to grow on me more and more. She opened up to me last night, and it touched my heart. I don't know what it is about her, but I am drawn to her. It isn't just because she is beautiful. I mean, yes, she is extremely gorgeous, but we connect on more of an emotional level now and I can't even imagine myself being any less happy with her. She brings butterflies to my stomach, and makes my skin tingle and burn with every touch. I want to make tonight special. It is our first date, and I want it to be something to remember.

As I start to get dressed, I stare into the mirror for a moment. For once, I see myself as beautiful. I feel good about the way I look, even though my hair isn't done, or no make-up has been applied yet. For once, I like who I see looking back at me.

I decide to wear a short black skirt and a red, loose, flowing shirt. It is a good look on me, and the skirt really accentuates the length of my legs. My hair flows down my back, and I apply light make-up to my face. I smile and think to myself how great of a night this is going to be when I hear the doorbell ring.

When I answer the door, I see Maya and can't help but notice how gorgeous she looks tonight. She has a sort of glow radiating off of her sweet skin. She walks in and whispers in my ear with a slight smirk, "Em, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." I blush as she passes me and turns around.

"You ready to go?"

I nod and we head out.

Maya's POV

I cannot believe how beautiful Emily looks right now. It is so hard to keep myself from touching her or kissing her because I know once I start, I will not be able to stop. My heart is beating hard and fast, but I still try to remain calm. I want her to think I am cool about everything, but what she doesn't know is that I am losing my mind about now. I am so nervous about this date, and I just want everything to be perfect. First dates are kind of like first impressions; they last.

I try to take a deep breath as we walk to my car while she isn't looking. Before we reach the car I stop, and turn to face her.

I grab her hands in mine, "Listen, Em, no matter what happens tonight, it won't change my opinion of you. I just don't want you to feel any pressure to do anything or say anything you don't want to. I just want you to relax and have a great time."

She nods her head and I open the door for her. She looks at me and winks and says, "Chivalry isn't dead after all." I chuckle a bit before saying, "Don't get used to it! Just this once since its my car," although I know I would do anything for her at any time.

Emily POV

We arrive at a pizza place to get a bite to eat before the movie. We sit in little booth across from each other, but she holds my hands underneath the table until the pizza arrives. I tell her a story about a time when Allison was around. I tell her how Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Allison, and me used to pretend like we were so much older than we were so we could date college guys. Of course I was never into them, but I didn't realize then that it was because I wasn't into guys in general. Maya laughs and we both tell more stories and share more laughs until it was about time to go to the movie.

We walk hand in hand to the theater.

"So, what do you want to see?" I ask her.

"Well I definitely don't want to see a chick flick; gross. How about this Zombie movie?"

"Sure, but don't laugh if I close my eyes during the scary parts."

"If you get scared just know I will be there to comfort you," she says while staring directly in my eyes. Something about her just makes me feel so safe.

The lights dim in the theater and the movie starts. It's in black and white, and I don't think it's my kind of movie. I try to pay attention, but after the first five minutes I am extremely bored and cannot focus at all. I look over at Maya, but she seems so into the movie. Without even glancing away from the screen she says, "You're not paying attention to the movie." I laugh and say, "Well it's not a very good movie." This takes her attention away from the screen. She turns and looks at me. "Well why don't we make it a little more interesting," she says, as if it wasn't a suggestion.

Next thing I know, she raises one eyebrow and smirks, looking directly in my eyes. They start to draw me to her. I lift the armrest and move closer and into her arms. I feel both of our body heat combine and start to surround me. I stroke her face gently with my hand before pulling her in for a kiss. It was soft at first, but that didn't last long. I part my lips and bring my tongue to the surface of her mouth, asking permission to enter. She gives me the "ok" and opens her mouth also. Our tongues dance around each other and I can feel hers and my mouth getting wider and wider as the kiss gets more passionate. This kiss is different than in the pool, or in my room. I can feel us both wanting each other so much more than we did before. It's like what we felt was multiplied ten fold and was all coming out now.

I push harder. Her hand, which was on my knee at first, starts to move up my thigh. My hands, which were all over her back, get lower and lower until they are squeezing her lower back in order to pull her closer to me, if even physically possible. She starts to kiss down my neck and I throw my head back to allow her more access. She reaches one spot, which makes a moan slip out of my mouth. We instantly pull back, panting, making sure nobody heard. I blush and look at her and mouth "sorry." She just grins and pulls me back onto her. I move the rest of the armrests that are next to us up, and push her onto her back. I am now on top of her, kissing her fiercely. I move to her neck and she throws her head back allowing me access. I hoped she didn't get as weak as I did as I kissed her tender spot and sucked on it. She moaned, but we still continued. Her hands start to move down from my upper back, and she slips them under my shirt. It feels so good on my back. I slip both of my hands under her shirt and stick my knee in between her legs, right in the middle. I start to make my way back to her mouth and softly bite her lower lip and suck on it. She does the same to me until we see the lights come back on.

We immediately jump up and start to try and rearrange our clothing. She looks at me and smiles as she fixes my hair back into place. "I might have to get you another scarf before I take you back home," she says. I look at her a little confused and she notices. "Those marks on your neck might look a little suspicious," she smirks. I laugh and rub my neck with one hand. We get up and she takes my hand as we exit the theater.

When we arrive back at my house, she walks me to my door. "So should I try something cliché and kiss you under the porch light after our first date?" she asks. I blush and say, "I'd like that very much." She kisses me, this time tenderly, and sweetly. She slowly removes her lips from mine and we touch our foreheads together. She whispers, "Goodnight, Em, this was a perfect first date for me." I smile and hug her one last time before going inside.

I walk into my room and shut the door behind me. I touch my fingers to my lips and can't help but smile.

After I shower I hear my phone beep. Hoping it's Maya I go to check it.

**Maya: Thank you for the wonderful night xoxo**

**Emily: Anytime ;) btw did you plan for that movie to be so boring?  
**

**Maya: A magician never reveals her secrets ;)**

**Emily: Well whatever you're doing is working. Tonight was definitely magical**

**Maya: Goodnight Em, sweet dreams. **

**Emily: Goodnight Maya. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi thanks again for reviewing. Note: Italics are thoughts, flashbacks, and written stuff. For example, later in this chapter you will see an excerpt from Emily's diary. Ok let me know what you think, where this story should go, and suggestions as far as what you want to see.

Chapter 5: Realization

Emily POV

Maya and I have been sneaking around for the past week now. We have been in janitor's closets at school, bathroom stalls, storage rooms, and many more discreet places. Yesterday we were in the jazz band storage closet and things got pretty heated.

"_Maya….wait….you're sure we won't get caught?"_

"_No….I'm not sure, but if we do I will just say I was teaching you violin and you broke a string." _

_I laughed an okay as she came in and kissed me. Mouth on mouth, tongue on tongue, moving in perfect harmony. Fierce, passionate kisses making me lose my breath. I started to get hot, so I started removing layers. First, I took off my sweatshirt and so did she. She pressed her body closer to mine and started kissing my neck. We were moving fast. We only had 10 minutes until the next class started. She was moving her hands along my waist as her kisses moved further and further down my chest. I was gripping her hair with one hand and holding my mouth with the other so that I would stay quiet. After 5 minutes she moved back up to my lips and kissed them one more time before we pulled apart. We grabbed our sweatshirts, fixed our hair, and ran to class._

It's been getting harder and harder to sneak around without getting caught. My friends have been getting suspicious because I haven't been around as much lately. They don't really know what to think, but I have a feeling they will be confronting me about it soon.

Hanna POV

"Emily's been acting really strange lately. What's up with her?"

"I don't know, but maybe she just has a lot going on," says Aria.

Aria always tries to think so reasonably. I know something is going on with Em and I am definitely going to find out what it is.

Here she comes now, just in time, walking my way.

"Hey Em! Where have you been all my life?"

"Umm….uhh… I've just been really busy. That's all," She says.

Her response really sounds like something is up. I really have to find out what is going on with her. The thought of my best friend keeping a secret from me is kind of upsetting. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

3rd person POV

After school, Emily sits at home on her bed when she gets an incoming text from Maya.

**Maya: So are you my girlfriend now?**

**Emily: I think so **

**Maya: good! Now I can call you babe and baby and all that other cute crap.**

**Emily: Haha you don't have to. But listen, I was thinking of telling Hanna about us.**

**Maya: Really?**

**Emily: yes. It's so hard keeping this a secret from my best friend.**

**Maya: yeah I can understand. What about Spencer and Aria?**

**Emily: Well I want to tell Hanna first and see how she reacts. Then I will tell them.**

**Maya: ok, well when are you going to do it?**

**Emily: I am thinking tonight**

**Maya: Do you want me there?**

**Emily: No, I think I want to do this on my own.**

**Maya: Ok well I am here when you need me. All you have to do is call **

**Emily: Ok bye girlfriend ;)  
**

**Maya: I could get used to that ;) bye em.**

Emily immediately texts Hanna

**Emily: Hanna could you come over tonight? I have to tell you something.**

**Hanna: Glad you asked because I'm already outside your house.**

Emily POV

Hanna walks in and I motion for her to take a seat on my bed. I stand up and close my door and start pacing, running my fingers through my hair.

"Listen, Han, there's something I really need to tell you. Remember the times when you guys used to set me up with dates and I never was into them?" she nods. "Well, I've realized that it wasn't because I didn't like them as people, it's because I think, no I know for a fact that I am not into guys in general. Hanna, I'm gay, and Maya is my girlfriend. I know what you're thinking, and you can say whatever you feel about it, but it's not going to change how I feel. I've been dating Maya for a few weeks now and regardless of what you and others think, I can't help who I love." _Shit. Did I just say that?_

"Em, I figured out a while ago that you weren't straight. I was just waiting for you to figure it out. I am so glad you told me! I love you no matter what and now we can double date! But one thing, are you sure about what you said? You love her?"

I think about it for a while and give my answer.

"You know, every time I am around her I feel like my heart is pounding outside my chest. She makes my skin tingle with every touch and butterflies appear in my stomach every time I think of her. She makes me smile and feel so safe, like no one could ever hurt me. So yes. I meant it. I really am in _love_ with Maya."

Wow. I really do love her. I mean I knew I liked her a lot, but now I am realizing that it's so much more. It's like I _need _her in my life. I don't think I could live without her.

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"No, not yet. I am just realizing this myself. And what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Don't worry Em, anyone would love you. I have an idea! I am going to plan you guys a romantic evening!"

I blush and say, "You don't have to do that."

"Oh no but I want to," says Hanna wit an evil looking grin. I don't know what she is going to do, but I am kind of scared to find out. Who knows what goes on in her brain sometimes.

_**Later that night….**_

I sit in bed, thinking, and writing in my diary:

_ Joy….Happiness…Serenity….Love…Trust_

_ These abandoned feelings brought out by simply the thought of us,_

_ I cannot begin to imagine anyone above, anyone I'd rather love,_

_ Deep in my heart I know you are my true girlfriend,_

_ Confident that you will be there for me until the end,_

_ Although, at times it might be a struggle, might be a fight,_

_ I know at the end of the day everything is going to be alright_

_ True love can never be forgotten, never be replaced,_

_ You are the one that holds my heart, that very special place,_

_ I would rather die than not have you by my side,_

_ The thought of losing you always brings tears to my eyes,_

_ I might disappear but I could never be far away,_

_ I would travel a thousand miles just to witness you smile on any given day,_

_ I had a dream that you didn't choose me,_

_ It brought pain to my heart but I realized my dreams are now worse than reality,_

_ Because of you I now have a life I am willing to live,_

_ And that's an exceptional gift that anyone can give,_

_ And although I may miss you a lot on any given day,_

_ A simple phone call is all it takes to make the pain go away,_

_ So now that it's the end and there is nothing left to say,_

_ You are my one and only love, my girlfriend, and I wouldn't have it any other way_

_ I Love You Maya…_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm pretty much just making this up as I go along so I don't know if its good or not. Would love for reviews. Thanks again

Chapter 6: Te Amo

Spencer POV

Hanna and Aria were at my house when we each received an SOS text from Emily. We rushed to my car and drove off.

"I wonder what could be the problem? Do you think its 'A'?" I ask them. I couldn't bear to see Emily hurt or anything bad happen to her because she is the sweetest and most sensitive of all of us. We don't even come close to having the amount of compassion for others that she has.

"I don't know, but I hope not," Aria says.

I notice Hanna is a little quiet, and quiet for Hanna is unusual. "You don't have anything to say about this?" I ask her, but she just keeps her mouth shut. "Hanna!" I yell, getting a little irritated.

"Emily is just going to have to tell you guys herself," she blurts out.

"Tells us what?" Aria and I say in unison.

"It's not my place to tell so just wait for 5 minutes! Stop being so impatient," She says.

"Fine," I grumble.

Well it looks like it doesn't have anything to do with 'A' because Hanna obviously knows what it is, and she is pretty calm about this whole situation. I really wonder what it could be. I mean, Emily has been pretty distant for a couple of weeks, and I kind of thought she was hiding something, but I never was able to figure out what it was. I guess I will now.

When we arrive at Emily's I ring the doorbell and she answers.

"Come in"

Emily POV

I open the door for my friends and ask them to come in. I might admit, I am a little nervous about telling them. I don't know where to begin. Maybe I should just come right out with it like I did with Hanna. I am sure they will be as understanding as she was. Then again, Spencer is a little uptight sometimes. Oh well, they are going to have to find out eventually. Plus, I kind of need their help.

"Listen, guys," I start, my voice trembling a little from nerves. I take a deep breath and continue. "You are probably wondering why I haven't been around much lately. Well, I have been hanging around with Maya a lot, and we have gotten closer, a lot closer. She…well….umm…we-"

"Em, out with it already!" Spencer interrupts.

"We are dating. She is my girlfriend, and I am gay." I let out a breath of relief, feeling so much better that I was finally able to tell them. They stayed silent for a minute until Hanna broke the tension that had built up in the air.

"WELL, you guys, what do you think?"

Aria was the first to speak as Spencer still remained quiet.

"I am really happy for you, Em. You haven't quite been the same since Allison left, and well, you seem a lot happier now." Leave it to Aria to always say something so sensible.

Spencer finally speaks and her voice cracks a little. "Em, you know I love you, and I always will. No matter who you like I will always be here for you. You're my best friend and nothing is ever going to change that."

"Good, because there is something that I need all of you to help me with," I say

Maya POV

I was in my room reading when I hear something against my window. I open it to look and duck just in time as a rock flies by above my head. "SORRY!" I hear Hanna yell from below and I look out and see her, Spencer, and Aria, wondering what they are all doing here. I motion for them to meet me at the front door and when I open it they grab me and blindfold me.

I feel myself in a car driving somewhere. "Where are we going?" I ask them, but don't get any response. _Ughh. What's going on here. _I decide to stay quiet for the rest of the ride because I doubt they will tell me anything anyway.

When I feel the car start I guess that we have arrived at the mysterious location they decided to take me to. I feel them guiding me into a house and up a flight of stairs, into a room and shut the door. I feel a pair of hands reach for the back of my head where the blindfold is tied. When I open my eyes and focus them I see Emily, standing in front of me with a single rose.

I gasp at my surroundings and start to tear up. I'm in a dim, candlelit bedroom with rose petals spread throughout. I look at Emily and see her smiling a little. "Wha-" I begin to say before she places a hand over my lips, stopping me. She then grabs my hands and guides me to the bed. She looks absolutely gorgeous in the dim light. Her skin is a glistening golden against the soft light and I can't help but stare at every inch of her. She begins to speak.

"Maya, I was just thinking the other day about you. I was thinking about us and how happy I am with you. When I told Hanna about us, and my sexuality, I slipped. I said something that I didn't realize I felt. It shocked me at first, but then I told myself it was okay because I knew that I could…..i could allow myself to fall for you. Maya, I love you. No, let me rephrase that, I am _in_ love with you. There is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone and the way I feel about you is-" Before she was able to continue I crashed my lips into hers because I couldn't hold back any longer. I could feel her muscles relax with my touch. I pull away, but leave my forehead still touching her, both our eyes closed. "I wanted to be the first to say those words," I say with a smile. "I love you Emily. I'm in love with you. I've fallen for you too and there's nothing I can do about it, and there's nothing I _want_ to do about it. I tend to live in the grey area, but the way I feel about you…is crystal clear." I whisper softly against her lips and pull her into a tight embrace.

When she pulls back we are both silent, letting the moment sink in. We stay silent. She begins to pull her shirt over her head, and I look at her with questioning eyes. "It's okay, I'm ready. I want _all_ of you Maya," she says. I nod and stop her hands with mine, and she looks confused. "I know, but I want to be the one to do it. You've done so much for me and I want to give you my all, the best way I know how.

I gently press my lips against her as I move my hands to the base of her shirt. I slowly remove it, and kiss my way up her stomach until I meet her lips again. I stand up in front of her and unbutton my shirt and take it off. I move forward and straddle her waist. I caress her cheek before I gently run my hand up and down her torso. I kiss her, passionately but gently, and intertwine our tongues. I slowly push her onto her back on the bed and climb on top of her. I move to her neck and suck at every spot I kiss. I hear her whimper with pleasure and feel her body rise at my every touch, my every kiss. I move down and kiss right above her breasts. I remove the straps of her bra one at a time and smoothly unhook it. I kiss each breast as I make my way down, leaving a trail of sweet, gentle kisses down her stomach. I reach her jeans and unbutton them and slowly pull them off. I'm at her black lace underwear, which I lick right above before taking them off with my mouth. I look up and our eyes meet. Her eyes are now begging me to continue. I kiss the insides of her thighs before I push my tongue into her center. Her body tenses and her hips hitch as she gasps and lets out a low, drawn out moan. I come back upwards towards her mouth and kiss her, letting her taste how beautiful she is. I then place a finger inside her center and let her hips rock against my finger. Up and down….up and down…her body grinding hard against me. I place my bare legs between her and grind against her also and she screams my name as she comes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, so I didn't know where else to take this story so I stopped writing it. But no Worries! I've been busy writing a new emaya story! Its called "Emily, oh Emily. How I love thee" . You should all check it out and you never know I might randomly write new chapters for this one. Give me some ideas and we will see.!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Maya POV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile. I looked to my side to see my girl still sound asleep next to me. I watched her as she slept, her breathing lulling me into a trance as I tried to match mine to hers. She looked so beautiful lying by my side. The way her hair flowed down her back, how her lips are so full and pink, and how her skin is without a single flaw, made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world to call her mine. I didn't need words for people to know how much I love her. You can tell because every time I look at her, or her name lights up my phone with a text message, or even when I talk about her, my face lights up with a smile that cannot be replicated any other way. She is the only one who can make me feel this way, make me as happy as I am.

In this instant my thoughts were clouded only with her, until my phone drew me out of them and changed my world. My mom text me saying my grandmother was in the hospital fighting for her life. She had had a stroke this morning and the doctors didn't know how much longer she would survive.

I ran to the bathroom and called my mom immediately and closed the door. I didn't want to wake Em. "Hey mom what's going on?" I said in a slight panic. "No time to talk now. You need to be at the airport in 30mins. We are leaving for California in an hour and I really don't know when we are coming back. It all depends on your grandmother's situation." I didn't know what to think. "Ok," I replied with tears forming in my eyes. I cracked the bathroom door to see that Emily was still sleeping and thankfully she was. I took a deep breath and gathered myself.

"Em," I shook her slightly. "Wake up"

She smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. "Good morning beautiful," she said. I looked at her and attempted a smile, but all of the pain and regret was still written on my face. I regretted what I knew was coming and she noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked with worry. At those words I lost it. I lost my control and couldn't stop the tears from streaming down from my eyes.

"Listen, Em, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm leaving for California. My flight is in an hour. My grandmother is in the hospital and I have to take care of her and I don't know if she is going to make it. She had a stroke this morning and I don't know if I can handle it." I let it all out. "I don't know if I can handle watching her take her last breaths."

She looked at me with sad eyes and I looked down. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her because of this.

"Hey," she said as she picked my chin up so my eyes would meet hers. "I'm not going anywhere. Go take care of your grandmother and I will be here when you get back. Don't worry, I love you Maya. Call me whenever you need me and I will be here. I will _always_ be here." I nodded and kissed her tenderly. "I love you too Em."

With one last kiss, I left. I walked out of her front door without turning back because I knew, even though we shared a strong connection and were in love, I knew that she wouldn't wait for me forever. If my grandmother were to survive her ongoing battle, it would be a journey and wouldn't be quick. If she doesn't survive, I will have lost the one person in my life that I know I can count on. My family will be in mourning, and we won't be able to come back to Rosewood until we dealt with her estate. So, as far as my relationship with Emily goes, yes I love her, and yes I will wait for her, but do I think she will wait for me? No. At least not forever. Emily needs someone to love her closely and not from a distance. And that's not something I can give to her right now. I just know one thing, when I come back to Rosewood, I will fight for her because there's no one else for me.

There it is folks im continuing. Don't forget to review! Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: severed ties

_A week later…_

**Emily POV**

I've been without Maya for a week now, but it seems like months. She is all I ever think about, and all I can ever dream about. Our phone calls are scarce. Neither of us have much time to talk. When we do talk the conversation is short or cut off. I don't know how she is, or what she has been up to. All I know is that without her I feel numb. I feel void of all emotion.

My daily routine is the same. I go to school, say hi to my friends, swim a few laps in the pool, go home, and go to sleep. It is without variation. It is dull. I wish I could just feel something again, but I know that I can't until she comes back to me.

I'm making my way to swim practice when Paige stops me in my tracks. I sigh and say, "What do you want McCullers." She pulls me into the bathroom. "Start explaining," I demand. "Listen," she starts. "I know I haven't been the nicest person to you…" I roll my eyes and cut her off, "Yeah last time we talked you had my head underwater!" I was yelling and I didn't care. "Wait, just let me explain," she pleaded. "Then explain!" I yelled again. She motioned for me to stay calm and lower my voice and I just rolled my eyes again. "I was thinking maybe we could start over. I've been doing some thinking and I've realized that I've pushed so many people out of my life that I have no one. Emily, I just want a friend." I sighed, "Fine, I will give you another chance, but don't blow it." she smiled, " Okay, meet me at this karaoke bar tonight. Bye!" she then skipped off towards the locker room. I didn't know why I was going through with this, but maybe this will help me have a little bit of fun.

_Later that night…._

"okay c'mon Em let's go up there and sing."

I agreed. We were up on the stage singing some random stupid song in front of a bunch of people. I have to admit, though, it was a lot of fun. I laughed for the first time this week. Maybe I will be okay until Maya gets back.

Our song finished and then we ordered our food. I got a cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake, which are Maya and my favorite foods. Paige starts asking me questions. "So how are things going at school?" I thought about it for a minute, but I didn't really know. "Um, okay I guess. I don't know. I haven't been paying too much attention for a couple of weeks." Maya was the only thing I was paying attention to. Maybe its good that she left when she did. It's brought me back to reality in a way. I need to keep my grades up so I can get into the college of my choice. Maya and I hadn't been doing much school work. I decided to text her.

**Me: Hey babe, just wanted to let you know that when you get back we should do a little more school work and a little less me and you work. But just a little ;) okay bye! Love you!.**

I knew that she most likely wouldn't reply, but I just want her to know that I'm thinking about her.

Dinner was over and Paige walked me to my car. "Hey, I had a nice time, thanks." She smiled and gave me a hug. I got in my car and sat for a moment. Next thing I know, Paige jumps in my passenger side, kisses me, mumbles something about being sorry, then leaves. I didn't know what to think. I'm beyond aggravated so I text her.

**Me: WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM! Don't ever do that again.**

**Paige: I'm sorry Em, I just couldn't help it. I thought the night was going so well and I thought you liked me too. **

**Me: No paige. MAYA is **_**my**_** Girlfriend. Not you. Its Maya. It will always be Maya. I don't think we can be friends.**

**Paige: Why not?! All I did was kiss you. Its not the end of the world. Stop being so dramatic.**

**Me: 1. Im not being dramatic. 2. Kissing me when I have a girlfriend is a big deal. 3. I told you that you had one more chance and not to blow it. and you just blew it!**

With that I turned my phone off and cried. I pounded my fists against the steering wheel. I need Maya and I don't know how much longer I can go without her being by my side.

I drove home and went to my room. I turned my phone back on to see that I had a new message. Its was from Maya. A wide smile spread across my face and I opened it.

**Maya: Hey Babe! Sorry it took so long to text you back. So much drama over here. My grandma is off life support and she is on the road to recovery! I have to stay here another few weeks but not a day goes by that I don't miss you. I love you em and I cant wait until I can see you again! Btw, I agree with needing to do more school work, but who says we need less me and you work **** I think we can handle both. Xoxoxoxo**

I closed the message and went to my bed to go to sleep, this time, with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Emily POV

Two weeks had gone by so slow, but tonight I was finally seeing her. Maya had gotten back this morning and asked if we could go to dinner tonight. We hadn't talked that much since she left, so of course I was nervous. I Decided to wear a nice black shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and black heels. I looked in the mirror for what seemed to be the hundredth time before I grabbed my purse and headed out the front door to the grill.

When I got there, I noticed Maya hadn't arrived yet. I sat at our table that I reserved and waited. I was looking down at my phone when I heard her voice. "Hey Em." I looked up immediately and a slow smile spread across my face. "Maya," I breathed out. I stood up and hugged her before we both sat down. "You look amazing," she told me. "Thanks, so do you." The waitress came and took our orders.

"So how have you been?" she asked me. You could tell that we were both a little nervous as we re-familiarized ourselves with each other.

"I've been alright." And that's how the conversation began.

…

"So, she tried to drown you and then tried to date you? Where have I been!" Maya said whilst laughing.

I chuckled, "a lot has happened since you left." My eyes then lowered and my smile faded as I remembered how lonely I was in the weeks without her, and as If on instinct, I felt her hand over mine, caressing it with her thumb. "Don't worry Em, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." As she tried to remove her hand, I reached out and grabbed it, holding it in mine for that much longer.

When we got our food, I couldn't help but glance at her and smile. "what! Do I have something on my face!" I laughed, "no, I just missed you, that's all." She smiled and resumed eating. "MMMMmmmm! Em, you have to try this!" She picked a piece of her food up and proceeded to bring it to my mouth. I opened and let her place it inside. I licked my lips and blushed because of the hint of cherry I tasted, which I knew was her lipstick. "Mmmmm, that is good," I said. "Oh em, come here, you've got something on your face." I moved my chair over next to hers so she could reach. She placed her hands on my face, but instead of wiping it with her fingers she moved her lips to my ear and whispered, "let me help you." She kisses me and then slowly licks the crumb off the corner of my mouth. I blush and nod my head in thanks.

The waitress brought over the check and I paid. I drove Maya back to her house and walked her up to her porch. "Thanks for dinner Em," she smiled. "You're welcome." "soooo, see you tomorrow?" she questioned. "Definitely." With that, she went inside. I turned around and slowly walked to my car a little disappointed. I heard her


End file.
